The Longest Road Trip Ever
by tarmour9
Summary: Daichi had intended the trip to be a romantic get-away for him and Suga. He had not intended for the whole team to tag along and turn it into a giant road trip. But there's nothing he can do now, so he'll just have to try and enjoy himself. (Multiple POV's; lots of fluff, cause I have a problem)
1. Chapter 1

Quick Note: I realize that road trips in Japan don't take twenty hours, but I wanted some room to play with ;)

* * *

 **Chpt 1: Daichi Almost Turns the Car Around**

The trip was supposed to be romantic. Just Daichi and Suga, taking a road trip across the country to see a volleyball tournament. That's what he had intended. But then word got out and suddenly the whole team wanted in. After about a week of negotiating with the school, it had somehow become a giant field trip. Ennoshita and a couple other guys had gone with Ukai in his car, and being one of the only ones with a license, Daichi had ended up driving the giant van. "You sure you're okay to drive?" Suga asked, placing a hand gently on Daichi's upper arm.

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh, placing his own hand over Suga's. "Just as long as you're sitting shotgun."

"Obviously," Suga laughed. "Team mom's gotta sit up front to supervise." Daichi couldn't help but laugh along. Ever since Nishinoya had let the nickname slip Suga had fully embraced his role as the team's "mom".

"Daichi, can Tanaka and I sit in the back?" Nishinoya asked, practically bouncing with excitement. They had only just finished loading the bags into the back, and now had to decide seating arrangements. The bus was big, with nine seats in total. Behind the driver's seat were two rows of two and then a row of three at the back. Daichi thought long and hard to figure out the best combination to keep everyone quiet and happy.

"Okay, but only if Asahi is with you."

"Fine by me," Noya smirked, sending a suggestive wink at Asahi, who only awkwardly smiled in return. They climbed in, Tanaka quickly following them. Daichi hoped he hadn't made a mistake. He once again thought about the romantic trip he could've taken, before shaking the thought and instructing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to the middle row. That left Kageyama and Hinata in the front. Hopefully having them close behind him and Suga would keep them from killing each other. When the door finally slid closed, Daichi climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. They hadn't even pulled out of the lot when their first problems arose.

"Daichi, I need to use the bathroom!" Noya called from the back, yelling to be heard over Kageyama and Hinata, who apparently couldn't decide who got to control the air to the back. _Why do they even have that option?_ Daichi thought to himself, putting the van in reverse so that Noya could run inside to use the restroom.

"Kageyama, Hinata, I'm moving control to the front anyways, so it doesn't matter," he said, trying to keep up his calm demeanor. Luckily they shut up without too much of a fight and he was able to turn back around and take deep breaths. Only twenty hours of driving to go.

After Noya finally returned, they once again headed out. This time they made it to the highway before the arguments broke out. Daichi tried to focus on driving, leaving it to Suga-beautiful Suga-to deal with. From what he heard, they were now arguing about music choice. Noya wanted hard rock; Tsukishima was not a fan, stating that alternative music would be more appropriate. Suga said that in anticipation of this, he had brought an audiobook for them to listen to on the drive. Daichi couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Suga to have the foresight to bring such a thing. However, the rest of the team did not agree, immediately roaring back with different suggestions.

"Hey!" Daichi yelled, throwing a glare into the rearview mirror. The car fell silent. "You'll shut up and listen to the audiobook. Okay?"

He could only glance some nods in the mirror, but he was satisfied. As was Suga, who quickly plugged in his IPod and started the audiobook. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ began streaming through the speakers. Of course. He shot a smile at his nerdy boyfriend, who responded with a smile that was probably too flirty for the situation and had Daichi blushing, but that's not important.

The distraction of the audiobook worked for about an hour, with only the minor skirmish. But then Noya spoke up yet again. "Hey, Suga-san!"

"Yes, Noya?" Suga asked, pleasant as ever.

"I'm hungry. And thirsty. Can we stop for food?"

"Hmm, we haven't been on the road for very long Noya. If we stopped now it would probably mess up our schedule. But I brought some snacks just in case. I'll pass them back to you." He quickly pulled some chips and juices out of the bag beneath his feet and began passing them back. "Does everyone have one?"

"Yes!" the team chorused back.

"And just remember, if you spill anything in this rental van," Daichi started, "you will be paying the fine. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," they chorused again.

"Good."

The food worked for another little while, with just the sound of crunching chips and the audiobook filling the car. Daichi finally got into a groove and they made it quite a ways before anything went wrong. "Here take our trash," Noya said, passing the backseat's wrapper up to Yamaguchi. He held them awkwardly for a moment before Tsukki grabbed them and tossed them onto Kageyama, who immediately called out in protest.

"What the hell, man!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is the king too good to hold the commoner's trash?"

"Whatever, why can't you just hold onto it until we stop?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Shut up, what kind of excuse is that?"

"You guys, just pass it up here," Suga interrupted, but they didn't seem to hear him. Kageyama quickly emptied the contents of his lap onto Hinata, turning to face Tsukishima fully.

"Hey, don't dump them on me!" Hinata yelped, trying to push them back onto Kageyama unsuccessfully. The petty arguments continued for another minute before Daichi finally snapped.

"OY!" The fighting stopped. "I don't want to hear another peep for the next hour or I will turn this car around and we will go home. Do I make myself clear?" Quiet nodding was the only response. "Good."

And it worked really well for the first half hour, until Nishinoya announced once again that he had to pee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nishinoya's Mission to the Middle of Nowhere**

They had been on the road for four hours and Noya had used the bathroom a total of three times. He was quite proud of himself. However, they still had sixteen hours of driving to go-he was aware thanks to Daichi's helpful updates every hour-and Suga's audiobook was doing nothing to keep him entertained. "Asahiiiii," he sighed, leaning his head onto Asahi's shoulder. "I'm boreeed."

Asahi looked sympathetically at him. "Well, maybe Tanaka…," he started, but quickly realized that Tanaka had passed out against the window. "Umm…I've just gotten a new game on my phone if you want to try playing that."

"Ooo, what game?"

"Umm, it's not super exciting, but…" Asahi fumbled to get his phone of of his pocket while Noya leaned close, anxious to see this new game. When he finally got the phone out, Noya leaned even closer to see the screen, causing Asahi to almost fling his phone across the car. Instead it hit an unsuspecting Tsukishima, who only glared when he returned it. Noya cackled while Asahi could only smile sheepishly.

Noya only felt a little bad over the situation. Asahi had become increasingly jumpy over the past few weeks and Noya had a guess as to the cause. Him. Nishinoya. He was the cause. But when Noya wants something, he doesn't just sit idly by. He goes and makes it his. It wasn't any different when he'd realized his feelings of respect for the team's Ace were a little more romantic than most feelings of respect warranted. So he'd been increasing the flirting over the past few weeks, and when the chance had come up to sit in close contact for almost twenty hours, he'd hopped on board.

"So, yeah, that's how it works. Like I said, it's not super exciting, but it'll keep you occupied for a little while," Asahi finished explaining, and Noya realized that in the process of flirting he'd only heard about a third of what Asahi had said. He had no idea how the game worked. So when Asahi handed the phone over to him, he could only blankly stare at the screen. He quickly attempted to come up with a cover while Asahi waited expectantly.

"That sounds too boring, let's just surf the web." It was a lame cover-up, but he didn't want to admit that Asahi's wonderful face and man-bun were very distracting. At least, not yet. He quickly opened a tab and started searching random stuff. Nothing too specific, just something that would make him laugh and keep him distracted. When he stumbled across an interesting piece of information, however, he couldn't help the wicked smile that spread across his face.

"What are you thinking?" Asahi asked, a quiver in his voice.

"Daichi-san!" Noya called to the front of the car.

"Noya, I swear if you have to go to the bathroom again I will leave you at the next rest stop," was Daichi's curt reply.

"No, I don't! But I do have a request!"

"We are not taking any detours. This is an educational trip, we're sticking to our itinerary."

"But it totally relates! The world's largest volleyball is only a short drive from here!"

"The what?" Hinata yelled, him and Kageyama quickly spinning around to face Noya.

"World's largest volleyball. And it's located in a museum and has some boring stuff about volleyball, but also a freakin' huge volleyball!"

"While that does sound intriguing, it's not on the itinerary and it'll put us behind schedule. I'm going to say no," Daichi said, not actually sounding all that interested. Then again, he had been driving for five hours now, Noya couldn't blame him if he got cranky. However, his no was quickly countered by Hinata and Kageyama begging him to say yes. Leave it to the volleyball nerds to want to see some huge volleyball. Noya really just wanted an excuse to spend more time cozied up next to Asahi, and a giant volleyball seemed like a great excuse.

"Fine!" Daichi yelled, frustration seeping into his tone. "If we go and see this stupid volleyball will you all shut up?" Silent nodding was the reply. "Noya, tell me what exit to take."

And so they went, Noya giving Daichi instructions for about a half hour before they reached a dirt road that seemed to go on for miles. "Are you sure this is the right direction?" Suga asked, trying to keep his voice light. He was patting Daichi on the arm lightly, trying to keep the captain from freaking out.

"Yeah, it's just up this road on the right," Noya said. And he wasn't lying. It just happened to be ten miles up the road, essentially in the middle of nowhere. He'd conveniently left of that lovely piece of information when describing the location to Daichi. As they continued driving, the road got bumpier and soon everyone was being jostled around in the van. Even Tanaka woke up from all the craziness-which is saying something, since Tanaka sleeps like a log on road trips. After about twenty minutes of this, they finally arrived at the spot.

The museum was small, with only a few cars sitting out front. When they parked, Kageyama and Hinata quickly jumped out and ran inside, Suga calling after them to wait. Typical team mom. Meanwhile, team dad was taking the chance to walk away from everyone else and stretch out his body. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took their sweet time getting out-obviously not pumped about this little side adventure. When Tanaka, Asahi, and Noya finally made it out of the back of the car, the whole team made its way inside.

The inside was dimly lit, with small plaques and pictures around the room with boring information about volleyball. Hinata and Kageyama were already reading each one carefully, making small noises when they learned something new. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hit up the small snack bar that was on one side, snickering at something Yamaguchi had said. And in the middle, with a pillar of light shining down on it like a light from heaven, was the biggest volleyball in the world. It was actually kind of a let down, only being about five-times the size of a normal volleyball-Noya had been hoping for ten-times-but there wasn't a huge market for giant volleyball's. So it made sense this was as big as it needed to be.

"Okay, we'll be staying here for twenty minutes, then we're hitting the road again. Are we clear?" Daichi asked, with small mumblings of consent from everyone, but he seemed satisfied. He then quickly grabbed Suga by the wrist and pulled him out the door. Noya had a hunch as to what was happening, but since he'd never had it confirmed, had no way of knowing. Plus, he didn't really care if the captain and vice-captain were making out in the van. He had more important things to focus on. Like wooing Asahi.

When Tanaka went to pee, Noya quickly pulled Asahi towards the center of the room and the giant ball. "That, is a very big ball," Asahi announced, sitting down on one of the benches surrounding it. "Not sure if it was worth the drive out here, though. Why were you so insistent on coming to see this? You don't even seem that excited."

Noya laughed, plopping himself down next to Asahi-closer than normal, he was still on a mission-and staring at the giant glowing ball in front of him. "It's not really the volleyball that excited me, just the idea of going on an adventure to the middle of nowhere!"

Asahi chuckled, relaxing slightly. "I guess you do love adventures and all things new and exciting. That's something I admire about you. I'm always to nervous to try new things." Asahi shot Noya a look so fast, Noya could've easily imagined it, but he tried to believe it was real.

"Whatever, Asahi. You were brave enough to rejoin the team, and you were brave enough to sit in the back with me and Ryuu! Do you know how crazy that would've been if Ryuu hadn't conked out right away?"

"I guess. But things just seem to come naturally when it comes to volleyball and the team and…" Asahi trailed off, his eyes now glued to the ball. They sat in silence for a while, Noya hoping Asahi would continue his sentence, but he never did. Finally, Tanaka came back from the toilet and distracted him. They spent the next fifteen minutes buying food, joking about the giant ball, and making fun of the cheesey pictures on the wall. When the twenty minutes ended, they all headed back to the van, some more enlightened after the trip than others-mostly Hinata and Kageyama. But it was at least a nice break from being in the car.

Noya liked to think the adventure hadn't been totally fruitless for him. Asahi did seem looser now, and after Tanaka quickly passed out, they spent their time playing more games on Asahi's phone. And as they drove back towards the freeway, everyone pretended not to notice how flushed Suga was, or how Daichi seemed to be in a better mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tsukishima Kei's Inner-thoughts on How Each Member Will Die**

When Kei had agreed to this hellish road trip, he knew it would be rough. However, he didn't know just how rough it would be. It took about three seconds-upon Nishonoya announcing he had to use the restroom-for him to realize agreeing had been a huge mistake. But Yamaguchi had been so excited about a roadtrip with the team and Kei felt bad voicing any complaints in front of him. He did not, however, feel bad about thinking them. _I'm never going anywhere with these idiots again. I'm not._

His headphones worked well enough as a distraction until about an hour in when the food was passed around. It was fine-leave it to Sugawara-senpai to bring snacks along for everyone-but when Nishinoya decided to dump his trash onto Yamaguchi's lap, he had a bone to pick. Yamaguchi looked so confused and unsure of what to do, and Kei-being the kind friend that he was-decided to help out. He quickly took the trash and dumped it lightly into Kageyama's lap. That should make for a good distraction.

"What the hell, man!?" Kageyama snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is the king too good to hold the commoner's trash?" Kei laughed. He prided himself on knowing exactly what buttons to push to get Kageyama riled up. By the look on Kageyama's face, it was working quite well. Man, he's such an idiot.

"Whatever, why can't you just hold onto it until we stop?"

"Cause I don't want to." Kei really tried to keep the smirk off his face, to seem serious, but it was so hard not to laugh at a sputtering Kageyama.

"Shut up, what kind of excuse is that?" he finally yelled.

"You guys, just pass it up here," Sugawara-senpai interrupted, but Kei pretended not to hear. Messing with Kageyama was relieving his boredom, so he wasn't really interested in stopping it. Kageyama quickly emptied the contents of his lap onto Hinata, turning to face Kei fully. This did not sit well with Hinata.

"Hey, don't dump them on me!" Hinata cried, trying to push them back onto Kageyama unsuccessfully. The trash fell all over the floor, but the idiots were too busy fighting to realize it. Kei sat back, proud of his work, and enjoyed the show.

 _I'm pretty sure Hinata is going to just up and explode one day. Just bam and then he'll be gone. All that excess energy will finally do him in._ Kei tried to imagine the team without Hinata. It would be quite peaceful. _Kageyama on the other hand, will definitely be murdered. No way someone with a face like that doesn't tick off the wrong guy. I mean, even when he's trying to be nice it comes off as threatening._ He imagined a team without Kageyama. Maybe he would be the one to murder Kageyama. _No, too much work._

"OY!" Daichi yelled from the driver's seat. The fighting stopped. "I don't want to hear another peep for the next hour or I will turn this car around and we will go home. Do I make myself clear?" Kei was sad that it meant the end of his entertainment, but he also knew he shouldn't tick off Daichi. So he nodded along with everyone else. "Good." And that was the end of it. Kei slipped his headphones back on, hoping he could get lost in the songs and find himself at the end of this road trip a little sooner.

About four hours into the trip, Kei was hit from behind by a flying phone. As he glared towards the back seat, Nishinoya only laughed, while Asahi looked like he might throw up at any second. He probably would've made a bigger deal out of it, but it wasn't really fun to mess with them. Nishinoya always just laughed it off and Asahi acted like a scared kitten. So instead Kei went back to his music.

 _If Nishinoya doesn't die by skydiving into a volcano, I'll be surprised. Or at least something like that. He's so spastic. On the other hand, Asahi will probably see a kitten and die because it's too cute. How can he look so scary and be such a wimp? It's like his brain got swapped with a nerd. There's probably some scrawny kid walking around with a terrible personality that he stole from this guy. Man, that would suck._ Tanaka snored loudly from his corner and all Kei could think was, _I hope he goes out in a really lame way. Like slipping in the shower._

When Nishinoya suggested a detour, Kei didn't really see a reason to argue. What difference did it make at this point if it took an hour longer? Plus it would be a good opportunity to stretch his legs. However, in typical Kei style, he takes quite a while to get out of the van simply to spite his senpais. He can practically feel Nishinoya's eyes burning holes into his back as he slowly exits the vehicle. Priceless.

The actual museum is really boring. And Kei is normally all for museums, finding history more bearable than most other things in life. The older the better really. But this small little pitstop about volleyball? Not worth his time. So while the rest of the team checked out the exhibit, he dragged Yamaguchi back to the snack bar to get some food. "I'm pretty sure Kageyama and Hinata are going to pass out from excitement," Yamaguchi commented as they passed their fellow first years. Kei chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Kei grabbed some rice balls and a drink, paying quickly, before sitting down at one of the small tables. Yamaguchi joined him shortly, glancing around the museum. "You can go look around if you want," Kei said, taking a swig from his juice. He hated making his friend feel like he had to stay with him. _Just because I have no other friends on the team doesn't mean I need you to stay with me at all times._

"Nah, I'm fine here. It looks pretty boring anyways. Plus, I worry if I get too close to Kageyama or Hinata I might get their droul all over me," he joked. Kei laughed, thankful for his friend, even though he'd never admit it.

"That's fair. I'm pretty sure they think Nishinoya is a god for just finding this place."

"I don't think I've ever seen them read anything as intently as they are those signs."

"If they put as much effort into their school work as they did volleyball, they might not need to come running to me every time they fail a test."

"That's probably true." Yamaguchi laughed, and Kei couldn't help but smile as well. So maybe the drive was a total disaster, but at least the whole trip wasn't a bust. He did enjoy spending time with his friend, even if it was in a random volleyball pitstop.

And he continued to feel that way, until they had to get back in the car. _Damn it's stuffy in here. What the hell?_ He couldn't believe they had another sixteen hours of this. He glanced around to see if anyone else was experiencing the same stuffiness he was. Kageyama and Hinata were still riding the high from the museum, Tanaka had immediately passed out upon the car moving, Asahi and Nishinoya were busy playing games on Asahi's phone, and Daichi and Sugawara seemed just a little too happy with the whole situation.

Kei generally tried to keep his nose out of other people's business-he _tried_ , he wasn't perfect-but he knew something was up with the captain and vice-captain. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what. _Those two idiots. I know exactly how they're going to die. Old age. Sitting together on a rocking bench, staring in the sunset. Probably cuddling like the stupid married couple they are. Gosh, this team is terrible._ "Tsukki? You doing alright?" Yamaguchi asked, his eyes sincere.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." _Okay. Maybe not the whole team._


End file.
